Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130429162104
*0* oh God! pewnie widziałaś ale sie wysilę xD http://nyanyan.pl/obrazek.php?143227 http://nyanyan.pl/obrazek.php?142490 dzisiaj sie skapnęłam że kredki w moim pudełeczku są ułożone wg kolejności XD 1,2,3 pomarańcz szary brąz''' 4 czerwona 5 fioletowa 6 granatowa 7 zielona 8 żółta''' serio! a w drugim pudełeczku czarna jest 11 a niebieska 15 ._. MAGIA O_O lol wczoraj na czacie dostawałam orgazm za orgazmem XD rozumiem cie Tetsuya- MD i epic fangirl w jednym....*chowa siebie Mukkuna, BN i słodycze do schronu w piwnicy* istnieje taka możliwość? serio?! oby to Free! było porażką bo knb straci "sezonowych fanów" chociaż njech traci prawdziwy fan zostanie.... dla mnie i tak Free! będzie gniotem i nic go nje ratuje xD *nje lubi pływania* Już sam tytuł mnie zniechęca...brzmi to ja tanie japońskie gej porno a nje dobrze zapowiadające sie anime ._. btw. mój znajomy ostatnio sie mnie wypytywał kiedy będą TE sceny w KNB a ja mówie "ty myślałeś ze KNB to yaoi?" "tak" a ja takie looooooool miałam z niego banie cały dzień xD NJE.BĘDĘ.GRAĆ.W.KARTY.AMEN xD wolę szachy *le master of masters* czyli nje tylko ja mam w klasie Pana Umiem Wszystko Najlepiej? moja klasa to jest wgl zajebista XD jeden 2 metry, ciapol najwiekszy w świecie, rodzina go nje kocha, sam se specjalnie piórnik chowa i potem gada że ktoś mu go zajumał kolejny ma swój własny świat wiecznie na lagu a naród zamieszkujący czechy to czechy jeszcze jeden pizdeczka każdy byle chucherek go pobije xD kolejny, wampir klasowy Aomine, przegrał ze mną siłowanie na ręce i następny tydzień dupe truł o rewanż inny zagaduje do każdej lepszej dziewczyny, wszystkich zna, wszystko wie, ostatnio do mnje wyskoczył "czemu ty nje masz koleżanek?" a ja na to "bo zająłeś moje miejsce wśród dziewczyn" ten taki blush nje ozdywał sie miecha xD i chłop z cyckami, podobnie jak ja brakujące ogniwo ewolucji, miota wokoło tą swoją epic grzyweczką XD tsa....a dziewoje t kopiuj wklej...każda to głupia księżniczka która jest najładniejsza i najmątszEjSzA :**** no i ja klasowy transwestyta i psychopata xD dzisiaj taki odpał na matmie zrobiłam, banie dostałam, ide odebrać sprawdzian a ten głupi lager ledwo 2 z każdego przedmiotu ma sie wyśmiewa ze mnje jak mu sierpa w ryj strzeliłam raz a dobrze....wnerwiają mnie tacy ludzie ._. tacy nje mają prawa patrzeć na mnie z góry =.= *sie rozgadała* MACAŁ MAD PO WŁOSACH, NADAL ŻYJE! O.O *zawał* skille? jakie skille? udawania przykładnego uke? konwenty niszczą xD mwahaha już widzę Momoi w epic emo cornerze usilnie tnącą się łyżką xD po części 1, 2 i 3. XD 1. tak, tu sie zgadzam ...."słiiit fotka ze śpiącą Maaaaducchiiiiiii~~" 2. tak...SK jest zaraźliwy xD 3. tak...troche się boje ostatnio często mi się to zdarza Bakagami powinien iść do psychiatry....DR SHINTAROU PRZYJMUJEEE~~ *wyciąga BN* matko..jestem Trollem fryzjerem lekarzem psychopatą...co jeszcze!? człowiek renesansu ze mnie xD pamiętam jak "wolontariuszowałam" w Azylu....+100 do ran bitewnych....koty mnie njenawidzą a ja njenawidzę kotów... ale to że psy chciały mnie zjeśc to już przesada DX najlepsze były szczeniaczki *-* był tam taki mały Tetsu #2!!!!!